


Pas de place pour moi

by mai96



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Hayato's father - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai96/pseuds/mai96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le père de Gokudera voit son fils pour la première fois depuis des années, et il est surprit par combien son mignon Hayato a changé.<br/>Drabble.<br/>Traduction de No place for me, de SkyGem sur fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de place pour moi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Place For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119728) by SkyGem. 



> Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn et l'idée de l'histoire appartient à SkyGem, je ne fais que traduire. Je n'ai toujours pas au l'autorisation de cette auteur malgré plus d'un an d'attente après un MP et une review écrite il y a quelques mois. Je n'ai eu de réponse ni positive, ni négative, en fait. Je publie donc cet one shot, mais si j'ai un jour une non autorisation de publication, j'enlèverais cette traduction.

Je regarde le garçon en face de moi, qui se tient de dos, fumant une cigarette et regardant la pleine lune.

Bien que n'étant pas en mesure de voir son visage, je le reconnu immédiatement.

Il a tellement changé, mais ses cheveux étaient restés les mêmes. Exactement la même couleur que ceux de sa mère.

« Hayato, » je m'entend dire. Il se retourne rapidement, comme s'il s'attendait à un ennemi.

Je peux le voir correctement maintenant son visage a changé, plus mature, et ses yeux n'ont plus cette innocence enfantine dont je me souvenais mais ils ont toujours la même nuance de vert. Il est grand, plus grand que moi, et a de large épaule.

Son expression reste imperturbable pendant qu'il m'étudie avant de hocher la tête, comme si ses suspicions avaient été confirmées.

« Bonjours père. Cela faisait longtemps. »

Je le regarde un moment, ne sachant quoi faire pour briser le maladroit silence qui était tombé, avant de dire la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Il y a un instant de silence avant que Hayato ne sourit et dit :

« Eh ben, c'est une question assez large. Qu'est-ce que je fais en Italie ? Qu'est-ce que je fais au QG Vongola ? Ou qu'est-ce que je fais dehors sur la véranda et non pas à l'intérieur ? »

Je reste silencieux, et il continue.

« Eh ben, je suis en Italie parce que j'y vis, je suis au Vongola QG parce que je fais partie de la famille, et je suis sur la véranda parce que Decimo ne tolère absolument pas que l'on fume à l'intérieur.

\- Tu fais… parti des Vongola ? demande-je, choqué et ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Mais… pourquoi ? Tu pouvais devenir le prochain chef de notre Famille ! Pourquoi se contenter de quelque chose de moins que tu ne mérites ? »

Et avant même que je ne le réalise, Hayato est debout face à moi me tenant par le col.

« N'oses pas dire cela, il gronde, sa voix menaçante. Je ne me "contente" de rien ! Les Vongola sont ma famille maintenant. Decimo et sa famille étaient les premiers à m'accepter comme je suis, sans essayer de me changer. Je ne m'inquiète pas si je ne suis pas le boss d'une quelconque famille stupide. Tant que je peux être au côté de Decimo jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je suis exactement là où je dois être.

Je regarde mon fils en état de choc.

Quand avait-il changé en ce genre de personne ? Une telle détermination ardente. Une telle passion. Se soucie-t-il donc tellement du Decimo ?

Comme je ne réponds pas, il lâche ma chemise avec un soupire et des pas de mécontentement, en disant :

« Je dois y aller maintenant. Decimo va avoir besoin de moi bientôt. »

Et avec ça, il se tourne les talons vers l'intérieur, écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier sur le chemin.

Alors que je regarde, il se dirige nonchalamment vers une tête familière aux cheveux moelleux que je reconnais immédiatement comme appartenant au Decimo, et quand le jeune Don le voit approcher, un large sourire nait sur son visage.

Je regarde comment le gardien de tonnerre et de pluie, qui sont aussi là, saluent mon fils, celui-ci commence immédiatement à leur lancer des insultes, faisant rire le Decimo avant qu'il n'essaye et réussisse à calmer mon fils.

« Ils sont aussi proche que jamais, » dit une voix à côté de moi, et je me tourne sous le choc de voir un blond familier à côté de moi.

« Don Cavalone, » dis-je en guise de salutation, et l'homme me sourit en retour.

« Votre fils a grandis en un beau jeune homme, » dit-il avec le sourire sur le visage. « Je ne pouvais pas demander un meilleur bras droit pour mon précieux petit-frère. »

Il y a un moment de silence où ce qu'il vient juste de dire parvient à mon cerveau, et je dis d'une voix interrogative : « Bras droit ? »

Le Don Cavalone semble choqué que je ne sache pas et demande d'une voix incrédule : « Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas ? »

« Savoir quoi ? » je demande, et il secoue la tête, incrédule.

« Votre fils est le bras droit du Decimo Vongola et son gardien de la tempête il idolâtre complètement Tsunayoshi, et les deux sont amis depuis près de cinq ans maintenant, depuis leur première rencontre lors de leur deuxième année de collège. »

« … Quoi ? » demande-je, mes yeux écarquillés sous le choc, et je me retourne pour regarder mon fils.

Son visage est énervé et il semble se disputer avec le gardien de la pluie, mais il y a quelque chose dans son expression, et même s'il semble en colère, on peut aussi y voir un peu d'amusement.

Il y a une lumière dans ses yeux que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir seul, parce qu'en le regardant, je peux voir qu'il a trouvé un endroit où il appartient, un endroit qui n'a pas de place pour moi.


End file.
